


Little Monster

by Setaeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean Winchester, Angels, Bottom Dean, Brat Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Use Of School Related Objects, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being a bratty little shit and Castiel can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Don't look at me. *hides behind blanket* _I'll probably update this really fast, jsyk._  
>  This was really spur of the moment and I don't know what I'm doing. It's only a spanking (or two) and some sex though.
> 
> Unbetaed. Enjoy~

Castiel sighed for the millionth time, hand sliding up his face and under his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He removed his hand from his face and opened his eyes, squinting at his last period grade eleven history class. Dean Winchester was obnoxiously flirting with one of the football jocks, fluttering his eyelashes and pouting his lips and shaking his soft brown wings and not doing his assigned classwork.

Castiel debated on letting it go or walking over and separating the two, putting Dean in the back of the classroom by himself and Gordon, the football star, in the front of the room. He eyed the rest of the students, all diligently working away on their worksheets, flipping through books and scribbling on papers. Castiel stood and weaved his way past the student's desks, stepping in front of Dean and Gordon's pushed together desks.

"Gordon, take your work and go sit in the front of the room. Dean, to the back," he said firmly, raising a brow calmly when they both turned to glare at him. Gordon pressed his lips together, looking like he was truly struggling not to say anything, mostly because Castiel would have him kicked off the team. Dean, however, sat straighter and tensed his wings, looking ready to fight.

"We're not doing anything," he said, green eyes narrowing.

"Exactly. You're sitting here flirting and not doing your classwork. Gordon, go," he said, turning his gaze between the two of them. Gordon grumbled under his breath, wings shaking with annoyance, and snatched up his backpack and pencil and papers, practically kicking his chair back and stomping to the front of the room, dropping down in the only empty chair by the door.

Dean clenched his fists. "I'm alone now so I'm staying here."

"No, you're moving to the back of the room," he pointed at the circular table in the corner of the room with two blue plastic chairs, his gaze hard as he met Dean's defiant look. "Or you may stay here for the next," he checked the watch on his left wrist. "Ten minutes and join me after class for two hours."

"I'll stay here," Dean smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Suit yourself," Castiel said, glancing back at the rest of the students and suppressing a smile when they immediately snapped their heads down and pretended to work, wings twitching nervously. "If you speak to anyone, I'll make you join me everyday after class for the next two weeks." Dean clenched his jaw, the muscles twitching as he worked his teeth together.

Castiel turned and walked back to his desk, sitting down and crossing his legs, one over the other. He picked up a textbook and opened it, locking eyes with an angry Dean, smiling lightly at him before dropping his gaze to the open book and focusing on it.

* * *

"Please make sure you bring your puzzle piece in on Monday; if it's not here, you'll be getting a zero. No exceptions," he reminded his students, collecting the papers by the door as they drifted out of his classroom. He surveyed the classroom when the last student left, pushing the door shut to block out the noise of the students. Dean sat with his feet propped up on the desk, hands behind his head and wings spread wide. "Put your feet down, Dean."

"No," he said, yawning loudly.

"Please cover your mouth when you yawn, it's otherwise rude," Castiel said, frowning and setting the worksheets on his desk to grade later. Dean shrugged and looked around the room, frowning with a bored expression. "Why are you so stubborn, Dean?"

Castiel sighed, pulling his glasses off and tossing them on his desk, lifting his hands and rubbing his eyes with his palms. He dropped them to his sides and stared at Dean with a blurry gaze, noting the curious expression. "Dunno," Dean said eventually, looking away.

"There has to be a reason."

"Too bad there isn't," he said, sighing and dropping his feet to the chair beside his own. He lowered his arms, one to his lap and the other to the desk. Castiel picked up his glasses and put them back on, and pressed his lips together, looking out the window at the relatively clear afternoon sky. It was a decent day, fairly warm considering it was still January. He fluttered his wings lightly, wishing he could leave and take flight, soar through the cool air and relax.

"Since you're here for at least an hour and a half, I have work for you to complete," Castiel said, turning his gaze from the window to his desk. "Quite a lot, actually." He stepped around his desk and opened a file cabinet to the right of it, searching through it and pulling out a folder. He closed the drawer and walked over to Dean, picking up a pen as he stepped past his desk.

Castiel set the folder in front of Dean and pulled a chair close to the desk, sitting down. He flipped it open the reveal the papers. "I'm fairly certain you never started your puzzle piece and essay, so this is the sheet for that," he lifted the first two sheets and placed them in front of Dean.

"All you have to do is write about someone memorable in American history and state why they're important and what they did that was so great. Cut out the puzzle piece on this paper, write their name and what they did, print some pictures of them and glue it on and you're done."

Dean stared at him with a lazy gaze, wings dropped down low to the floor, looking like he wasn't even acknowledging any of the words he was saying. Castiel sighed and sat back, feeling a rush of annoyance at his attitude. "Are you done yet?" Dean drawled, flashing him a cheeky smile that he tried to make look innocent. "I wanna take a nap."

"You're being extremely rude, Dean," he intoned, flipping the folder shut and tilting his head. "I don't appreciate that. I'm only trying to help you succeed."

"Great, thanks, you and everyone else. We all know I'm a rude piece of shit, okay? I'll probably dropout sometime next semester, don't even bother," Dean rolled his eyes, turning his head away and staring at the wall across the room.

"Why would you want to dropout?"

"None of your business," Dean muttered, closing his eyes and lifting his arm off the desk so only his elbow remained, his face dropping onto his closed fist. 

Castiel closed his eyes and counted down from five, opening them and staring at Dean's face. "Until you decided to dropout, I - and the rest of your teachers - expect you to do the work given and hand it in to receive a mark."

"There's no goddamn point," Dean snorted, opening his eyes to stare at him. "If I get kicked out of my classes or I fail, it won't make a difference when I dropout next term."

"Why are you doing this, Dean? You were a good kid in grade nine," Castiel tried, only to be cut off by an angry response.

"I'm not a fucking kid!" Dean snapped, dropping his feet to the floor and glaring at him with wide green eyes, wings flaring up to make him seem intimidating. "I'm a fucking adult and I can take care of my fucking self and I know what the fuck I'm doing with my life! So just leave it the fuck alone."

"I don't appreciate that language, Dean."

" _I don't appreciate that language, Dean._ Well I don't appreciate your nosy ass, so congratu-fucking-lations." Castiel furrowed his brows, taking in his misty eyes and clenched hands, seeing the way he pressed his fingernails deep into his flesh, close to breaking the skin. His cheat heaved up and down with sharp, uneven breaths and his lips curled back to reveal his teeth.

He looked like he was ready to punch Castiel or burst into tears, and it was incredibly intriguing. Castiel lifted his own wings, larger and thicker than Dean's, in a show of authority. "You should show me some respect," he said, clenching his teeth and slowly standing, staring down at Dean with a dark gaze. 

Dean swallowed, gaze flickering from his eyes to his wings and back multiple times. He remained in his aggressive position for a few seconds longer then lowered his wings, drooping his shoulders at the same time. He wouldn't have stood a chance against Castiel in a battle of power, not that he would ever engage in such a thing with a student; but it was good to scare them at times.

Castiel lowered his wings back to a relaxed state. "Dean," he said slowly, leaning his hands on the desk. Dean looked at him weirdly, bottom lip sliding between his teeth and eyes suspicious and curious. "Please attempt to work on the sheets in the folder."

Castiel turned and walked back to his desk, feeling Dean's heavy gaze on his wings, and sat down. He stared at Dean until the boy looked away with reddened cheeks, and then he turned to his laptop, typing in his password and beginning to compose an email to the principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments, bookmarks and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still cowering behind a blanket*
> 
> Unbetaed. Enjoy~

**__** __

Dean yawned, slapping a hand down on his mouth and blinking blearily. He stared across the room at Aaron, smiling sweetly and blinking innocently. The boy lifted his head after a moment and smirked back at him, turning in his chair slightly. Dean fluttered his wings, biting his lower lip and lowering his head so he could stare at him from beneath his lashes.

"Dean!"

He jumped slightly and snapped his head to look at Novak, frowning. "What?"

"The next time you wish to flirt with Aaron, I'll gladly give both of you a zero on this quiz," he said, eyes narrowed behind his black rimmed glasses. Dean rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair, bored as hell. Aaron looked back at his work and started completing it again, which made Dean pout. No one else was paying attention to him, too busy scribbling out words.

He looked at Novak, finding him watching him already. He raised a brow, crossing his arms and squinting his eyes. Novak tilted his head to the right and his black wings twitched with irritation, clearly Dean was doing a good job of annoying him so far. What else could he do to piss the bastard off?

He turned away and loudly banged his feet up onto the desk, gaining the attention of his fellow classmates. Novak stood slowly and stalked towards him, eyes dark and angry. Dean barely contained a shiver, his wings trembling with the effort to stay still.

"Dean," he said slowly, coming to stand in front of his desk. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of the blank paper on it. "What are you doing?"

"Uh," Dean pressed his lips together. "Getting ready to sleep?"

"Really?"

"Yeah?" Dean smiled innocently, heart pattering roughly in his chest. Novak leaned closer, face inches from Dean's, and he hummed.

"If you disrupt my class _again_ ," he said softly, tone sinister. "I will bend you over and spank you in front of all of them." Dean swallowed loudly, cheeks turning red when he realized he probably heard it, and he shifted his legs to the floor slowly. He had a feeling Novak would actually do it, and that made it worse; it wasn't just an empty threat, it was the real deal.

Novak smiled and leaned back, turning and walking back to his desk, sitting down calmly and returning to whatever he was doing on his laptop. Dean stared at him, brows furrowed together. A part of him kind of wanted Novak to spank him, not in front of the class but alone. Was that bad? That was bad. Dean put his arms on the desk and dropped his head onto them, closing his eyes and slumping his body, wings curling underneath the desk and over his legs, acting as a blanket.

Being spanked meant he was bad though, and Dean didn't want to acknowledge his shit behavior, not like that. Besides, Novak was his history teacher, and he was at least a decade older than him, it wasn't considered okay by society - well, the teacher part wasn't. Dean sighed and yawned lightly, tucking his face into his elbow when he did. He was so goddamn tired.

* * *

Dean was abruptly pulled from his nap by a sharp pain in his right wing. He yelped and jumped to his feet, spinning around and tucking his wings in close to his body, protecting them for the pain they'd just been subjugated to. His heart pounded hard in his chest and his breathing was uneven, he stared wide-eyed at Gordon, wondering why the fuck that bastard had yanked two of his feathers out. The jock smirked at him, holding up the brown feathers, waving them around in the air.

"Oops," he said, cruel smile in place as he let go of them.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dean snapped, standing tall and clenching his fists. There was another jock standing to the right and behind Gordon, but he didn't do anything. Gordon sneered at him, a flash of anger in his eyes.

"You think you can flirt with other people and get away with it?" Gordon stepped closer, wings raising and spreading. Dean glanced around, finding most of the students with their backpacks ready and assignments handed in, crowding by the door and watching them, and the worst part, Novak was no where to be seen. He swallowed then turned back to Gordon, stepping closer as well and glaring.

"Fuck off, Gordon. You don't own me," he said, keeping his eyes locked on Gordon's.

The jock laughed, mocking. "Who would want to own you anyways? You got too many daddy issues and a loose hole; no one likes a slut, Dean-o."

"No one likes an asshole either," he said, trying to push away the stab of pain he'd gotten from his words. They weren't as bad as some of the shit he'd gotten told before, but it still brought up memories. Gordon grabbed him by the front of his shirt, twisting the fabric and bringing him in closer. Dean grabbed his wrist and pushed at his chest with his free hand.

"Don't fucking mouth off to me, bitch," Gordon said, reaching up with his other hand and grabbing Dean's hair, forcing his head back. "I'll break your fucking face."

"Yeah? Do ya promise?" He said, grinning at Gordon. The jock pushed him up against a cabinet, making him wince as his wings slammed into it roughly.

"I think I need to put you in your fucking place," he growled, stalking forward, clearly ready to punch Dean.

Dean thanked whatever fucking God there was that Novak suddenly appeared in the doorway and the bell rang. The students practically ran out, leaving only Gordon, Dean and Novak. "What the hell is going on here?" Novak snapped, stalking forward and dropping a pile of papers onto his desk.

"He's being a fucking piece of jealous shit," Dean said, pushing himself off the desk and glancing back at his wings, frowning when he noticed how ruffled they were. He hated his wings, they were so sensitive; although they were soft as fuck and cuddly.

"Watch your mouth, you whore," Gordon hissed, eyes flashing a dark red for a second.

"Gordon, you've earned yourself detention. Go to Principal Enoch's office, now," Novak said firmly, buzzing down to the office and informing them that Gordon Walker would be coming to serve detention for inappropriate behavior and language. "Dean, you're going to sit here and have detention with me."

"Whatever," Gordon purposefully walked past Dean, pushing him into the cabinet and almost making him whimper when his wings slammed into it again. He stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind himself to add to his dramatic departure.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Novak asked, walking closer, gaze locked on his wings.

"Fine," he growled, wincing when he shook his wings. He tentatively reached for them and stroked the feathers, swallowing a whimper when his fingers brushed the spot where his missing feathers were. Novak stepped in front of him, reaching for his wings.

"Allow me?" he paused, hands less than an inch away from his feathers. Dean frowned and shook his head, stepping to the side and hopping onto his desk, bringing one wing closer to his body and trying to rearrange his feathers. "It'll be easier if I help you, Dean."

"It's fine," he said, biting his lip. He couldn't let Novak touch his wings, they were too responsive and sensitive. Only his touch didn't send his body into a state of delicious arousal. Novak stepped up beside him again, thigh pressing against his leg, and he placed his right hand on Dean's left shoulder.

"It'll be easier if I do it," he said again, staring Dean in the eye.

"Jesus, fine," he said, clenching his jaw and bracing himself. Novak reached for his wings, gently touching his feathers and shifting them. Dean grabbed the edge of the desk, holding his breath and closing his eyes.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry," Novak said quietly, fingers smooth against his fingers. Dean shook his head, barely holding back a whine of delight when his fingers brushed over a ridge in his wings. He felt his pants tighten and shifted, opening his eyes and staring down at the small bulge in them. It looked a little natural, he guessed. He just prayed that he didn't start leaking all over his pants and the desk.

Dean twitched his wings, pressing his thighs together and shifting. "A-are you done yet?" he asked, turning to watch Novak's fingers comb through his feathers.

"Almost," he said, lowering his hands and stepping to the side, right in front of Dean. He reached for his other wing, fingers tenderly adjusting the disgruntled feathers.

"Shit," Dean cursed when one of Novak's fingers dragged over his wings inner skin.

"Did I hurt you?" Novak pressed his lips together, nose twitching. He looked like he was struggling with something, and Dean wondered what until he remembered that _he could_ _smell him._ He could smell his arousal. Fuck.

"You know you didn't," he replied weakly, feeling his face burn. Novak's eyes darkened and a small smile appeared. He leaned closer, hot minty breath ghosting over Dean's cheek.

"Does it feel good?" He asked innocently, dragging his fingers through Dean's feathers. It made him whimper, and nod slowly, gaze darting away from the teacher's face. "Would you like it to feel even better?"

"Better?" Dean muttered, curling his wings toward Novak. "How much better?"

"Oh," he hummed. "A lot." Novak's hand buried itself in his feathers, stroking through them and forcing a small whine from Dean's throat.

"Oh- shit," Dean's right hand reached out and grabbed at the man's dark blue tie, pulling it. "Fucking- Mr. Novak-"

"Hmm?" Novak laughed, lips brushing over the left corner of Dean's mouth. "Yes, Dean?"

He buried his other hand in Dean's other wing, rubbing all the sensitive places at the same time. "Fuck me," Dean rasped, tilting his head back and exposing his throat.

"Would you like me to?"

"Ye-"

A sharp knock on the door had them both jumping away, looking away with guilty looks. Novak cleared his throat and fixed his tie as he walked to the door, turning the handle and pulling it open.

"Hey, Cas," Benny Lafitte, the shop teacher, said, grinning and stepping into the room. He froze when he saw Dean and his nostrils flared, chest expanding as he breathed deeply.

"Gotta go," Dean muttered, snatching up his bag and running towards them, turning to the side and sliding past Benny's body. He jogged down the hall, not stopping until he was safely outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unbetaed and I'm not sure if it's good but enjoy anyways!

Castiel closed his eyes, relaxing back in his chair for a moment. Most of the students were crowded by the door doing group work, while Dean was sitting in the back where he absolutely hated to sit alone, his wings tucked behind himself and lowered.

For as long as he could remember, Dean had never once been alone unless a teacher had separated him from the rest of the students, but Castiel hadn't done anything and he was by himself. He had a feeling it was because of Gordon and the stunt he'd pulled just before the weekend.

He wondered if the students were ignoring him for it. Dean hadn't seemed to have done anything wrong, but Gordon did have a higher reach in the school; he could have easily lied about something. It didn't help that Dean was a little bit of a dick as well.

He watched Dean stretch his arms above his head, forearm dropping back down to his mouth to cover a yawn. He tilted his back of the top of the plastic chair, lips parting and a fairly pleased expression appearing. He dropped his arms onto the table and rested his chin on them, looking across the room at the rest of the students and frowning. Gordon most likely did do something.

He didn't know what right now, but he would find out later.

* * *

"I won't be here tomorrow so we'll be in groups again on Wednesday. You'll have a substitute tomorrow, please be nice to them," he said, eyeing a few students as he said this. "Do your work, be respectful and then you may socialize if they are alright with it."

The bell rang loudly and the students stood, grabbing their backpacks and walking out of the room. The last student slammed the door shut and he sighed, turning and pausing. Dean sat curled up in his chair, arms and wings loosely wrapped around his legs. He looked at him, lips parted like he wanted to say something.

"Why are you still here, Dean?" Castiel asked, rubbing his eyes and walking over. He sat down on the chair close to his feet, raising a brow at Dean when he didn't say anything. He waited, patiently, as Dean looked down at his knees then at Castiel's hands and then his face.

"Just waiting," he finally said.

"For what?"

"Everyone to leave," he smirked, looking at the table and the blank papers on it. Castiel frowned and licked his lips, eyeing Dean's wings. They looked as soft as they had on Friday, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his hands in them. He twitched his own wings, wondering how it would feel to brush them together. He'd never done it before, but he knew many people said the experience was orgasmic.

"What happened?" He asked, narrowing his eyes when Dean shrugged, wings curling tighter around his body. "Dean."

"Fuck off, okay? Just some bullshit," he said, rolling his eyes and dropping his feet to the floor. He turned in his chair and leaned his side against the back, staring down at the desk.

Castiel sighed and dragged his chair closer, reaching out and placing a hand just below the nape of Dean's neck, and above where his wings met his back. Dean tensed, wide gaze darting to him. "What happened, Dean?"

He hesitated, looking around nervously. "He told everyone I was an easy whore and now they won't leave me alone. My friends won't talk to me 'cause he told them that I talked shit about them when I never did and I dunno," Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I can't wait to get out of here. Fuck school, and fuck those petty pieces of shit."

"I told you I don't like that language, Dean."

"I don't  _fucking_ care," he snapped, jaw muscles working.

Castiel barely resisted the urge to growl and dropped his hand, wings twitching. "You'd care if I bent you over and spanked you."

"Nope," he said, crossing his arms and looking out the window. "I wouldn't care. Besides, you have no right."

"Just because I have no right, doesn't mean I won't," he said, standing and grabbing Dean's arm roughly, yanking him to his feet. He forced him over the table and pressed a hand to his back, keeping him firmly pinned to it. "Maybe it's time you realize that you're just a spoiled little brat," he said, hand grabbing the back of Dean's jeans and yanking them down his legs without even bothering to unbutton them.

"Fuck," Dean kicked one leg back, just barely missing his calf.

"Careful," he said, slapping a hand down on Dean's ass and smiling at the yelp he let out. "Wouldn't want to make this worse, would you?"

"Fuck you, fuck you, _fuck you_ ," he cursed, and Castiel delivered a smack to his ass for each word he said.

Dean reached back and tried to push his arm away, his wings thrashing, also attempting to push his body off the desk and hit him. He stretched his own wings out, moving them forward and pressing Dean's into the table.

He slapped Dean's ass again, watching it jiggle and listening to his poorly restrained whimper. "Mr. Novak-" He slapped him again.

"Shh," he smiled when Dean finally slumped down on the desk, wings laying flat on the surface. "Good boy," he said, listening to him keen softly at the praise. "A good boy that's been a little naughty and needs to be punished, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Novak," he muttered, wriggling. Castiel inhaled deeply, barely holding back a groan when he scented a hint of arousal and saw a trickle of slick go down the boy's leg.

"Do you like being spanked, Dean?" He asked, trying not to sound teasing but failing. Dean made a tiny noise, similar to a moan, and nodded his head. He shifted his body, legs spreading as much as they could with his pants in the way. He delivered another sharp smack to Dean's ass, licking his lips and crouching down. 

"Mr. Novak," he gasped, legs trembling with the effort to stay up.

Castiel slid his hand down his back to his ass, and spread his cheeks open to reveal his hole completely. He leaned forward and licked the trickle of slick from where it had went down his leg, all the all to his wet hole. He slowly licked over his hole, listening to his shocked little moans and smiling as he lapped at his rim. He reached between Dean's legs and grasped his small cock in a hard grip, earning a mewl and making him squirm.

"Mizzter Novak," he breathed, bucking his hips. "Please."

Castiel sucked lightly on his hole, licking up the slick that seemed to gush out of him. He pressed his tongue in, groaning at the tightness clenching around it. Slick flowed straight into his mouth, all sweet and warm and delicious. Castiel pulled back and let go of Dean's cock, ignoring his whine, and instead bringing his hand up to press his index finger into his hole. It just about swallowed the digit up, clenching sweetly around it.

"I'm going to fuck you, Dean," he said, standing up and pressing his finger in deeper. He laid his chest over Dean's back, pressing his black wings on the boy's brown ones, rubbing them together lightly and shuddering with a moan. "And I'm going to knot you," he pressed tiny little kisses to the shell of Dean's ear, gently nibbling on the lobe.

"Please, Mr. Novak," he gasped as Castiel pushed another finger into him, spreading him further. He was even tighter than before, squeezing his fingers together almost painfully. He adjusted so quickly though, rocking his hips and fucking himself on Castiel's fingers. "Please, sir."

"Aw," Castiel huffed. "So respectful, boy," he cooed, biting Dean's neck hard enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. He pushed in another finger before Dean was ready, and smiled when he bucked his hips into the desk harshly and cried out, biting his lip. He turned his head and looked back at Castiel with a dazed, teary gaze, looking so sweet and perfect.

"Good, so good," he whispered throatily, squirming against Castiel's chest. "Please fuck me, sir. Pretty please."

"Greedy little boy, aren't you?" Castiel slapped Dean's left ass cheek, smiling when he let out a small cry and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching impossibly around his three fingers. Castiel twisted his fingers inside of Dean, pressing down onto his prostate.

Dean slapped a hand over his mouth to cover his sharp cry, eyes snapping open and widening as he looked back at him with a desperate gaze. "Mr. Novak," he murmured, slumping onto the table and pressing his wings back weakly. Castiel hummed and rubbed over the bundle of nerves mercilessly, enjoying each choked little moan that escaped Dean's covered mouth. "Sir, sir, sir, sir- I-"

Castiel reached around Dean and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, stroking fast and bringing him closer to the orgasm he chased. Just as Dean was about to ejaculate, he wrapped his thumb and index around the base of his cock and cut it off, grinning when Dean sobbed softly, legs giving out and dropping his upper body onto the table completely as he had an orgasm. He waited a few moments, letting Dean calm down, then he gently released his cock and slipped his fingers out of him.

Castiel pushed himself off of Dean and licked his fingers, groaning and shutting his eyes as he did. He tasted so goddamn good. He slipped his fingers from his mouth and opened his eyes, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants, pushing the zipper down and then his pants and boxers. He let them pool around his ankles and stepped forward, giving his hard cock a few strokes before pressing the tip to Dean's asshole and pushing.

He slipped in easily, listening to each little groan Dean let out as he sunk into him. His hips pressed against Dean's ass, and he waited until he relaxed around him a little, then he pulled back to the tip and slammed back into him, practically spearing him on his cock and moving the table over the cement ground. Dean sobbed, thrashed his wings, moving the trembling limbs desperately. "Sir-" Castiel buried his hands in his wings, making Dean cut himself off with a sharp cry. "Yesss-"

He leaned over him again, sucking on his neck and pistoning into him, grazing his prostate with each pass. Dean was close, clenching tighter and tighter around him and fucking back against him faster and faster, desperate to come. He could already feel his knot swelling, and this was probably the fastest he'd ever come to it, and he blamed Dean wholeheartedly.

Dean made tiny little noises of delight when he pressed his wings down on his, rubbing their feathers together while rubbing his fingers over the sensitive ridges in his soft appendages. Castiel felt Dean tense up under him and nearly scream as he came, hips jerking roughly into the table as small tears slipped from his eyes. "Good boy," he cooed in his ear, chasing his own orgasm. "Such a good boy." He pulled his hands out of Dean's wings and grabbed the edge of the table, leaning back and fucking into Dean as hard as he could. It drew small sobs from him, probably too much pleasure, but he didn't care for the moment.

Castiel slammed in one last time, feeling his knot swell completely, and sighed as he came deep inside of Dean, filling him up with his come. Dean slumped on the table, tiny mewls leaving him occasionally. Castiel grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him off the table, dropping down in Dean's abandoned chair and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He nuzzled his neck, pressing his hips up as more come squirted into Dean's channel.

He reached down and wrapped his hand around Dean's come messy cock, stroking it to life once more and ignoring Dean's pained little moans. "Please stop," he begged. "Too much- too much." He squirmed, only succeeding in impaling himself further on Castiel's cock. "Please," he sobbed.

"Shh," Castiel stroked him fast and hard. "Just one more time. Come on, one last time for me, sweetie."

"F-fuck," Dean panted, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head, pressing his nose against Castiel's hair. "I can't," he sniffled. Castiel grabbed his balls gently, massaging the throbbing orbs in his hand and dipping to fingers down behind them and pressing against his perineum. "Mr. Novak!"

Dean came all over his hand, tears dripping onto the side of Castiel's face as he did. He cried softly, wings drooping down and body shaking with small sobs. "Shh," he kissed his wet cheek tenderly. "That was good, sweet little boy. I'm so proud of you. Very proud." Dean almost purred at the praise, reaching back and clinging to his shirt.

He ran a hand through Dean's hair, kissing his temple. Dean slumped against him, breathing calming down slowly. Dean undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs, kicking them off along with his shoes. He set his feet on Castiel's knees, shifting forward in his lap and clenching around his cock, forcing a long, deep groan from Castiel. Dean shot him a smirk over his shoulder, lifting up slightly and then pressing back down, rocking his hips back and forth and side to side.

"Fucking," Castiel jerked his hips him, leaning back in the chair and tilting his head back as well. "Dean."

"My turn to tease you," Dean said, green eyes sparkling beautifully, framed by his wet lashes and red cheeks and little freckles.

"I'm going to kill you," he hissed, grabbing Dean's hips in an attempt to keep him in place. Dean laughed and clenched tightly around him, forcing him to buck his hips up and loosen his grip. "I swear to God."

"If anything," Dean grunted. "You're going to fuck me until I can't walk."

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't run away from me,  _then_ I'm going to kill you."

"Can't wait," Dean purred, cheeky grin firmly in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. I TOTALLY WROTE **"LICKING HIS LEGS"** SOMEWHERE IN THERE AND I JUST SAT THERE LAUGHING FOR TEN STRAIGHT MINUTES. I corrected it but jfc. Laugh with me please.
> 
> Unbetated but enjoy! Also don't hate me because to be honest, I don't think I've ever written a nice BJ scene (unless you count this as nice, then yay!).

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class. Dean stood next to Novak's classroom door, watching it open and students eye him as they left, bags in hand. None of them wanted to acknowledge him, but that was fine.

He looked up, sighting a redheaded girl in the hallway, and he smiled tentatively at her. She grinned back at him and waved, winking and grabbing her girlfriends hand and walking away. He'd met Charlie this morning when he accidentally bumped into her, sending both of their bags to the floor. She was a top and so completely gone on women that she couldn't acknowledge men in a romantic or sexual way.

The last student pulled the door shut behind himself but Dean stuck his foot out and stopped it from slamming shut. He smirked at the student and pushed the door open, slipping inside and shutting the door quietly.

He stared at Novak's back and wings from across the room, licking his lips and setting his bag down on the floor. The door was locked from the outside, so he knew no one would interrupt. Dean stepped away from the door and slowly started walking towards Novak.

"So nice of you to show up today, Dean," Novak intoned, turning around and flashing him a sharp, disappointed look. He frowned and stopped walking, slumping his shoulders and shuffling his feet, wings drooping. "Cut the act. Why are you here now?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, walking to Novak's desk and sitting on the right side, legs hanging down over the side of the desk. Novak raised a brow but didn't comment, instead sitting down in his chair and setting a book on the other side of the desk. Dean frowned, staring at his folded shirt cuffs and black waistcoat and pants and his dark cherry tie. "Where were you yesterday?" He asked, deciding to ignore Novak's earlier words.

Novak's eyes narrowed and he sighed, tapping his fingers on his leg. "Busy."

"Doing what?"

"It's none of your business, Dean."

He swallowed and ignored the sharp tinge in his chest, turning to look at the scribbles of chalk on the blackboard. So it was just a fuck to him. It hadn't meant anything. "Right," he said, hopping off the desk and turning towards the door.

How stupid was he? How could he assume that just because they fucked once, Novak would share the details of his life with him?

"See ya around, Mr. Novak." He blinked his stinging eyes, wondering why this was affecting him, and snatched his bag up from the floor, reaching for the door.

"Dean," it was said gently. And the word felt as soft as the hands that grabbed his hips and pulled him back against a chest, his hand letting go of his backpack. Those same hands slid over his front and held him firmly, keeping him from moving away as two wings wrapped over his own, covering and cocooning him. Lips brushed against his left ear, gentle and teasing. "I was at a teaching workshop," he said carefully, voice barely above a whisper.

Dean let out a breath, deflating his chest and leaning back into Novak's. He breathed in slowly, fluttering his wings against Novak's larger ones, shuddering at the roughness of his feathers. "Was it fun?" He found himself asking, tilting his head to the side and urging Novak to move his lips down the side of his neck. He barely held back shivers as he slid his rough, wet lips over the sensitive skin of his neck, teasing him.

"Boring," he whispered, voice sounding rough, husky. His hand slid down his abdomen, to his crotch, and squeezed lightly. Dean inhaled sharply and lifted his body higher, pulling away from the firm grip. Novak went with him, massaging gently, forcing his cock to harden within his pants and boxers. "I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to have your lips wrapped around my cock." Dean hissed, bucking his hips into Novak's large hand. "Those thoughts earned me quite a few curious looks."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Novak laughed, a puff of air just behind his ear. "I realized I would have to punish you for that."

"Oh," Dean breathed, barely holding in a moan. "Gonna spank me?" He let out of surprised whine as Novak squeezed his cock and balls tightly through his pants. Dean felt slick leak out of his hole and down his leg, dampening his boxers and probably his jeans too.

"I want you to remove your clothes, fold them and bend over my desk."

"Yes, sir," he gasped, groaning as Novak let go of his pants and pulled his wings away, stepping back.

He turned, staring at him with wide eyes, and watching as he stepped backwards until he could sit down at his desk chair. Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket, dropping it onto a desk. He walked over to Novak, stopping beside his desk and removing his shirts and folding them, and placing them on the wooden surface. Novak opened a drawer as he watched Dean strip out of his clothes slowly, reaching inside and pulling out two condoms.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Dean asked, frowning at the two squares.

Novak smiled secretly, a mysterious sparkle in his blue eyes. Dean sighed and tugged his socks off, dropping them on the pile of clothes and following it with his boxers. He moved the clothes to one of the smaller desks and stepped up beside Novak, pushing the condom packets to the side and bending over the cool wood.

His ass was immediately on display for Novak's heavy gaze, and he felt another trickle of slick leak out of him at the thought. Novak stood and he heard a little shifting behind him, the sound of something scratching lightly over the blackboard. A cold object rubbed over his ass, solid and thin and long. He lifted his head and looked behind himself, frowning at the wooden and worn meter stick in Novak's hands.

"Count each hit," he said, smiling at Dean.

Dean dropped his head back onto the desk and braced himself as the stick left his ass. It struck down hard and fast, sending his hips into the desk as he bucked them forward. He whimpered at the sharp pain, and shamefully felt more slick leak out of his ass, his cock practically dripping against one of the desk drawers.

"One, sir," he said, swallowing. He grunted when another hit came down on his unprotected ass, shifting uncomfortably. "Two, sir."

Novak hummed softly and landed a particularly hard hit to the backs of his thighs, making him cry out loudly.

"Th-three, sir," he gasped, hands shaking and gripping the desk tightly. Another hit came down on his thighs, making him whimper pitifully and squirm on the desk. A sharp hit came down on his ass, right over his hole, making him moan and buck his hips.

It went just like that until Dean was a mess of tears and couldn't even stammer out a number, his ass throbbing and burning. Dean twitched his wings pathetically, wanting to cover his ass with them, protect himself, but fearing Novak would only get angry if he did. Novak picked up one of the condom packets, opening it and putting it on... the ruler? Dean frowned at him, blinking away tears and sniffing.

Novak pressed a finger to his hole, slipping inside the wet heat easily. Probably because Dean had leaked out so much slick during the spanking, there was a tiny puddle between his feet. He pulled his finger out and pressed the end of the ruler to his hole, pushing in until he touched his prostate. Dean pulled away, groaning softly. "Mr. Novak-"

"You're going to come from this," Novak said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," he whispered, biting his lip as the ruler rubbed over his prostate. Novak pulled it out and pushed it back in, much deeper this time, only just touching his prostate. Dean moaned lowly, arching his back and rocking his hips backwards. "Please, Mr. Novak..."

Novak's hand came down on his sore, aching ass, making him cry out and hit his hips on the desk for the billionth time in the last week. They were goddamn bruised as fuck and a sick part of Dean took pleasure from the way they pressed into the desk. Novak twisted the ruler inside of him, grazing his prostate in the process.

"Fuck," he mewled, feeling his cock pulse and leak out more precum. Novak turned the ruler and pressed it right on his prostate, rubbing and pressing hard, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He stopped then, and began moving the ruler in and out of him deeply, missing his prostate each time. "Sir! Please-"

"You make the prettiest noises, boy," Novak commented, pressing against his little bundle of nerves again. Dean whimpered, slumping on the desk completely, legs weak. Dean clenched around the ruler, shuddering. He was so close. Novak turned the ruler and pressed it into his prostate hard. He wailed softly, struggling to get away, and came on the floor and the side of the desk. He trembled lightly, making soft noises that he couldn't seem to stop.

Novak gently pulled the ruler out of him and disposed of the condom, setting the stick on the section of desk beside him. He lifted Dean up and sat in his chair, setting him in his leg so his legs fell on either side of his and hung off the sides. Dean nuzzled his face into Novak's throat, breathing in his scent and squirming as his hands gently rubbed his back and feathers.

"You okay?" He asked, lifting his hand and caressing the side of Dean's face. He nodded, lifting his head.

"Fine," he said, licking his lips and looking down at the bulge in Novak's slacks. He smirked and leaned forward, brushing their lips together. He kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue deep into Novak's mouth and tasting something minty. Dean trailed kisses from his mouth to his jaw to his neck, sucking gently on his pulse as he loosened his tie and undid his waistcoat. He pushed the ends to the side and began unbuttoning his shirt, following it with his mouth. He slid off of Novak's lap, crouching down as he reached his belly button.

Dean slid his hands into Novak's shirt, feeling his warm skin, and scratching lightly at the flesh. Novak groaned above, shifting in his chair. Dean pulled his hands away and grabbed his belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants. He pulled it open and reached his hand into his boxers, grasping his cock and pulling it out of his pants. He swallowed at the size and wrapped his hands around the base, fingers twitching around his hard length.

"You're, uh, big," Dean commented, licking his lips again. How the fuck did that even fit in his ass yesterday? And how the fuck was it going to fit in his mouth today? Novak grinned at him, a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope." Dean leaned forward and tentatively licked the head of his cock, groaning softly at the taste. He wrapped his lips around the thick head of Novak's cock, sucking lightly and bobbing his head as he took more of him into his mouth. He could do this. He rubbed his tongue against the underside of his cock, listening to Novak groan, and sighing as he grabbed his hair, rocking his hips towards Dean's face carefully.

Dean moved his hand, stroking up and down his cock. The head hit the back of his throat and he relaxed it, swallowing around him as he took more of his cock into his mouth. Dean felt Novak's other hand join the first in his hair, grabbing his hair and adjusting his head. He glanced up at him, curious.

"Let go," he said, gaze flickering from Dean's eyes to his hand.

Dean let go of his hand, placing it on his thigh inside. Novak grinned wickedly at him and rocked his hips forward again, forcing himself deeper down Dean's throat. His eyes widened as he realized just what he wanted to do. He'd never actually done it before with anyone but he was open... ish. No! He was.

Novak adjusted his grip on his head and pulled his head back, hips moving away as well. He fucked his hips straight back forward, pushing his head down as well and forcing his cock straight down his throat until Dean's nose brushed against his trimmed pubic hair and his lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Dean shifted onto his knees, groaning softly as he fucked his mouth, sliding in and out and forcing his head to move as he took his pleasure.

Dean reached down between his legs and grabbed his own hard dick, stroking it quickly and tightly. His eyes burned with tears as he choked on Novak's cock, throat fluttering around him. It wasn't long before he was coming again, splattering white semen onto the hard cement floor, and crying out softly around Novak's member.

The man didn't even blink, head thrown back and loud moans escaping his parted lips. He was close, Dean could tell by the way his knot swelled. He'd never been orally knotted before, just like he'd never really been face-fucked before, but hey, first time for everything.

When Novak came, he let out of a soft cry, hips snapping forward twice before his knot swelled and pushed past Dean's lips, forcing him to swallow down all his come and keep him in place. Dean whined, gripping his pants and feeling a tear slip down his cheek as his mouth was stretched impossibly around his knot.

Novak sighed softly and ran his hands through Dean's hair, gentle and sweet. "Good boy," he muttered, shifting Dean until his was under Novak's desk and hidden, mostly. He grinned down at him, hips twitching as more come slipped down Dean's throat. "You're going to stay right there while I finish some work. Aren't you?" He winked at Dean then leaned forward, picking up papers or... something.

Dean whined again around him, shifting his throbbing knees on the floor. His cock twitched, liking the thought of being forced to remain here until Novak's knot went down and he finished working. Dean closed his eyes and focused on breathing through his nose, hands still firmly gripping Novak's slacks. He could wait. He could be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, per usual. Enjoy! <3

Castiel tilted his head back, resting it over the top of his chair. He was bored. Absolutely bored. Class was dragging on and on, making him wish he was in bed curled up under his sheets and sleeping. Or maybe just somewhere with Dean curled up in his arms, his wings wrapped around the boy.

Fuck.

Castiel sat forward, looking towards the back of the room where Dean once more sat alone. He was actually doing something for once, instead of just browsing some social media account on his phone or annoying the hell out of everyone in the room. Castiel laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them as he watched Dean search the textbook and write down information.

He felt a heavy gaze on him and glanced to the right, locking eyes with Gordon. He raised a brow calmly, wondering what he wanted. Gordon sneered at him and turned away, pulling out his phone and trying to hide it behind his standing textbook; like he thought Castiel wouldn't know what he was doing. He rolled his eyes anyways, deciding to let it go.

He turned back to Dean, this time finding him staring right at him. He smiled hesitantly, and earned a similarly hesitant smile from Dean. The boy's gaze darted around the room before he blew him a kiss and winked, chin dropping to his chest as a small blush appeared on his freckled cheeks. His wings twitched nervously, curling around his arms. Castiel felt a warm flutter in his chest, and pressed his lips together to hide the smile that wanted to take over his entire face.

God, he was adorable.

Castiel turned to look at his laptop, signing it when he realized it had signed him out. He refreshed his email and saw one from a fellow teacher. He opened it and quickly skimmed it. He tapped out a reply, leg bouncing underneath his desk.

"What the fuck!"

Castiel snapped his gaze away from his laptop and across the room, where Dean stood in front of his desk, holding a crumpled open paper in hand, two more similar ones - these crumpled into balls - on the desk. "What's going on?" Castiel asked, frowning and looking at the rest of the students. Gordon, Alastair and Crowley were smirking and looked incredibly suspicious, the rest looked nervous, some looking around and trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"They threw these fucking papers at me!" Dean snapped, turning angry green eyes to him. Castiel stood and walked over, picking up one of the papers and undoing it. It had one word inside: 'Whore'. He opened the other on the desk and saw the word 'abomination'.

"Who wrote these?" He asked, looking at all his students with a dark stare. He felt angry but knew that he would have to keep calm and not show it. "I said, who wrote these?"

"Gordon and his fucktard posse did!" Dean said. He crumpled the ball and lifted his arm, throwing the ball at the ground angrily. He looked ready to storm across the room and punch Gordon. Castiel reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but only succeeding in angering him further. Dean shrugged his hand off and rolled his right shoulder, lips pulling back to reveal his teeth.

"Enough, Dean." Castiel stepped forward, putting himself between Dean and the other members of his class. "Gordon, Alastair, Crowley, did you write and throw these at Dean?" He waved the papers in the air, raising a brow at them.

"No," Gordon said. "Why the hell would we take the time to do that? He's just a worthless slut."

"You fucking piece of-"

"Dean!" Castiel turned and pressed his hand to Dean's chest, pushing him back lightly. "I said that's enough."

"All of you," he grabbed the last paper from the ground, opening it and finding the words 'You're an accident'. "Come with me."

He walked across the room to the door and opened it, watching Gordon stand and his friends reluctantly follow. Dean, however, stayed in the same spot, staring across the room with hatred. "Dean," he warned. "Come here."

"Fuck you, asshole," he growled. He picked up his bag and kicked a student's desk as he walked over to them. He pushed Castiel back against the door, making him wince as his wing hit the handle. "I'm leaving."

"Dean!" The boy stormed down the hall, pushing open a door and heading outside.

Castiel huffed, and walked down the hall, knocking and opening a door to another classroom. "Pam," he said, stepping inside the room. Pamela Barnes, the geography teacher, turned to him, smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, walking closer.

"I need you to watch my class while I take these boys," he gestured to the door where Gordon, Crowley and Alastair stood. "Up to the principal's office."

"Sure," Pam said, eyeing the students then turning to him and nodding. "Have fun and tell me about it later."

"Okay," Castiel smiled at her in thanks and walked out of the room again, gesturing the boys to follow him as he walked down the hall and upstairs. He ignored them as he led them to Cain Enoch, the principal who would properly take care of them; probably serve them a week of detention, or something worse if he suggested it.

He didn't really pay much attention to them on the journey upstairs, only making sure they were with him, too busy thinking about the way he was going to punish Dean for his naughty little mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Enjoy~ <3

Dean breathed deeply and plastered a smile onto his face, striding into Novak's classroom for the first time in over a week. He didn't look at the man, nor the rest of the students, and just took his new seat at the back of the room, at the circular table. He put his feet up on the desk loudly, flashing the class a cheeky grin when they turned to glare at him. He was ten minutes late, but Novak wasn't saying anything regarding it, or even addressing him. Fucking asshole.

Dean pulled his phone out and pulled up the _World Chef_ app, turning his volume up to half and waiting for it to load. He clicked past the rate popup and hummed to the music as he collected his finished dishes and served them to the customers. He heard Novak growl in annoyance, along with a few other students who glared at him, and barely held in a smile.

"Dean," Novak said, sounding strained - like he was holding back his anger. Bastard. "Please put the phone away."

"Nah," he said, looking up and winking at Novak, then the students who glared at him. "I'm good."

"I don't care if you're good. You're distracting everyone here."

"Ignore me then," he said, feeding someone a cheeseburger on the app.

"Dean," there was a warning in his voice, one that said if he didn't obey he'd be screwed. _Well, come screw me then, Novak,_ he thought, chuckling silently. 

"Novak," he drawled, looking up as the teacher strode over to him. "What's your first name by the way? Is it Dick? I think it's Dick." He batted his eyes innocently, flashing an equally innocent grin up at Novak.

The man growled, wings shaking lightly with anger and he didn't know what else. He reached forward and snatched Dean's phone from his hand, making him yelp and drop his feet to the floor. "I'll be keeping this," he said, turning on his heel and walking back to his desk.

Dean stared at his hands for a good two second before looking up at Novak and finding a dark little smile on his face. He sneered and sat back, kicking his legs up again loudly and tucking his hands behind his head. Fucker.

The class whispered and suddenly started laughing at him, and he felt a tingle of embarrassment. He slowly lowered his arms to his lap and looked at his hands, struggling to keep his wings from showing his emotions, and his face too.

Fucking douches.

* * *

"Dean," Novak said, making him pause. "Please stay after class."

He sighed and figured he wouldn't be able to run out of the room with Novak standing in the doorway. He dropped his bag to the floor and plopped down in his chair, putting his elbow on the table and resting his cheek on his fist. He yawned, blinking away the tears that welled in his eyes from the action. He couldn't wait to sleep tonight, he was exhausted.

He heard the door shut and watched Novak walk over to him and sit down in the second chair after dragging it close enough for him to feel his body heat. Dean watched his features soften as he stared at him, a hint of sadness evident in his dark blue eyes. Novak sighed deeply and pulled Dean's phone from his pocket, setting it on the section of table beside Dean's elbow. 

"How are you?" He asked carefully, staring Dean straight in the eye.

Dean rolled his eyes, just as an excuse to look away, and shrugged. "Fantastic," he said blandly.

Novak scooted closer and hesitantly placed his left hand on Dean's right knee. He squeezed lightly, and Dean looked up at him, curious. "I'm sorry," he said softly. His hand was warm and comforting, and it made Dean want to climb into the teacher's lap and curl up in his arms with the man's wings wrapped around him.

Instead, he shrugged again and looked down at Novak's hand, staring at the prominent knuckles and thin fingers. "Who cares," he muttered, reaching out and lightly touching Novak's fingers. They were soft and warm as he brushed his fingertips over them. "It's only me."

"Dean," Novak sighed again. "I know I probably offended you last week but I wasn't mad at you and I didn't mean to. I just needed you to come with me to see Mr. Enoch."

"I know," he bit his lip. "I was mad though."

"I could tell," Novak chuckled, lifting his other hand and touching Dean's hand. "I'm a little angry."

"What? Why?" Dean lifted his eyes.

"You called me a dick earlier," Novak was smiling though.

"I called you a lot more than that," Dean muttered to himself, wincing when he realized Novak was close enough to hear even that.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yep," Dean grinned, winking. "You'll never know what though."

"Can I guess?"

"Go ahead."

"Asshole?"

"Please watch your language," Dean said, watching Novak laugh, smiling as he did. "It's inappropriate for school."

"My apologies, Mr. Winchester. It won't happen again, sir," Novak said, winking.

"I like being called sir," Dean said thoughtfully, lifting his head and lowering his arm, leaning forward. "What's your first name?"

"Castiel," he said, brows furrowing.

"Castiel," Dean said slowly. "K-ass-tile."

"Dean," he looked like he was struggling not to pout as Dean butchered his name.

He smirked and pulled his hand away from Castiel's, standing and stepping forward. He sat down in his lap, legs falling over the sides of the chair, and placed his hands on Novak's white shirt. "I think you need to be punished, Castiel," Dean purred, leaning forward and brushing their lips together.

"Really, Mr. Winchester? Did I do something wrong, sir?" Castiel whispered, sounding falsely innocent.

"Very wrong," Dean muttered. "You haven't fucked me in over a week."

Castiel grinned suddenly and stood, holding Dean tightly before laying him over the table. Dean shuddered and blinked up at him lazily, watching him arch his wings and spread them, lifting them high and wide. They were huge enough to block out the light and nearly cover them both in a wall of black. Dean twitched his own wings, lifting them up and lightly brushing the ends against Castiel's.

"I can't fuck you here again, Dean," he said, frowning a touch. "It's not safe."

"I know," Dean sighed. "But I need you."

"Oh?" Castiel looked amused.

"Yeah. I need you in me, sir," he licked his lips slowly and bit his lip, batting his eyes up at Castiel. Dean rocked his hips down and up, just barely brushing their crotches together. He let out a frustrated groan and looked down their bodies, trying to slide down the table.

Castiel laughed and held him still, lifting up and further away from him. "Not today," he said, looking thoughtful. "Would you... This weekend is a long weekend. Would you like to come to my place for it?" 

Dean frowned, thinking it through. He could probably get Charlie to cover for him, considering he'd accidentally implied he may or may not have a relationship with everyone's favorite history teacher and track coach when talking to her. "Sure," Dean said eventually. "Just, uh, let's exchange numbers and you can text me your address tomorrow night. Friday and Monday are both off, right?"

"Yes," Castiel said, pushing himself up and tucking his wings in again, lowering them to a neutral position against his back. He pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, handing it to Dean. Dean sat up and took it and picked his own up, unlocking it and tossing it at Castiel, who just barely caught it with a glare. Dean typed in his number, putting in a nickname and adding a little heart at the end.

He handed it back to Castiel, taking his phone and laughing when he saw the name Castiel had entered. "Dick? Did you seriously name yourself Dick?" He snorted with laughter, hand slapping over his mouth.

"Shut up," Castiel looked like he was struggling not to smile. He looked down at his own phone and laughed himself. "You have no right to judge me! You called yourself Cock Slut!"

"I am a cock slut," Dean said, grinning. "You're not a dick though. Most of the time, anyways."

"Hey-"

"Oh, shut up. I'm joking," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hmm." Castiel tucked his phone into his pocket, rocking on his heels. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to go. Teacher meeting in ten minutes."

"Okay," Dean said, hopping off the desk. He froze when Castiel wrapped his arms around him, wings following, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"May I call you tonight?" He asked, refusing to let Dean pull away enough so he could see his face.

"Yeah, sure," Dean pressed his lips together. "That would be nice."

"Seven?"

"Sure," Dean pressed his wings back against Castiel's, shivering at the feel of his rougher feathers on Dean's soft ones. Dean forced Castiel to loose his grip by leaning back, and leaned in closer, brushing his lips against Castiel's stubble covered cheek. He smiled at the feel of his prickly hair on his lips, sticking his tongue out and licking at his rough jaw.

"Dean," Castiel leaned his shoulders back, raising a brow at him. Dean shrugged and smiled, pulling him back in and kissing him on the lips.

"Have fun in your meeting," Dean said, pulling away and picking his bag up. He made it halfway to the door before he turned around and walked back to Castiel, kissing him harder and deeper, leaving the man a little dazed, and laughing as he walked away once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Enjoy~ <3
> 
> ~~Spoiler: Next chapter contains sex.~~

**Late Thursday**

Castiel opened his front door, smiling warmly at Dean and stepping to the side. "Come in," he said, watching Dean shuffle inside and set his duffle bag on the floor. Castiel glanced down at his clothes, frowning at the stains covering them. He closed the front door, clicking the locks into place.

Dean finished removing his shoes and placing his jacket on a hook before he noticed him looking, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just finished work and didn't bother changing there. You, uh, mind if I clean up?" He muttered, cheeks turning red.

"I didn't know you worked," he frowned deeper.

"Yeah. My uncle's garage. Almost everyday, I guess," Dean said, shrugging.

He nodded in response to Dean. "You may shower if you like," Castiel said, placing his hand on the boy's lower back. He picked up his duffle bag and guided him towards the stairs. He led him up to his room and into his bathroom, flicking the light on and setting his bag on the floor. "I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks," Dean said, still appearing embarrassed. Castiel shook his head and stepped back, closing the bathroom door and leaning against it lightly. Dean actually looked delicious covered in car oil and grease. He sighed and pushed himself away from the door, heading downstairs to wait for him.

* * *

Dean hesitantly walked into the kitchen when he was done, staring around with a look of wonder. He wore a black AC/DC shirt and a loose pair of grey sweats, his hair and wings damp and skin clean of engine lubricant. He spun on his heels and did a three-sixty of the room, lips parting and turning up into a grin.

Castiel smiled softly and put his phone in his pocket as he stood and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms and wings around his body and brushed his nose against Dean's damp hair; he smelled like Castiel, and if that made him hold the boy tighter, well, he didn't have to know that.

"Is this really your house?" Dean asked, wings fluttering behind him as he stared at all the stainless steel, mahogany wood and black marble that made up the kitchen.

Castiel laughed and nodded, pulling back slightly and eyeing Dean's expression of excitement. "Yes," he said. "Do you like it?"

"Hell yes," Dean said, grinning at him and pulling away. He walked to the island, brushing his fingers over the black marble top. He walked around it, hand dropping from the upper top to the lower top. Dean reached out and pulled the chef's knife from the knife block on the counter. "Do you cook often?"

"Everyday if I can," Castiel watched him twirl the knife his hands, thumb brushing carefully over the edge. He appeared satisfied with the sharpness and returned it to it's place in the knife block. "I also bake."

Dean's head snapped towards him at that. "What do you bake?"

"Cake, cookies," he said, watching Dean frown. "Cupcakes, pie."

"Pie?" Dean's eyes widened. "What kind of pie?"

"Many kinds," Castiel sat down at one of the three island chairs. "Pecan, apple, cherry, banana, coconut, chocolate, pumpkin."

"Holy shit," Dean blinked once. "We're making all of those."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Dean said, looking around again. "Definitely."

"Okay, Dean," he said, placing his elbows on the counter and resting his chin on his hands. Dean rocked on his heels, looking around still. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I had a late dinner," he said, shrugging. 

"I see," Castiel smiled.

"How about you?"

"I ate."

"Mm," Dean pressed his lips together, wings twitching behind him as he awkwardly looked down at the floor.

"Are you tired?"

"I could sleep," Dean shrugged again, looking up at him. "Are  _you_ tired?"

"Yes, actually," Castiel stood and licked his lips. "Would you... would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"Uh..."

"You don't have to," he said quickly. "I have three guest bedrooms you can pick from."

"No, uh," Dean flushed. "I'll sleep with you."

"Well, I'm going upstairs," Castiel stepped back one step. "You can join me now if you like... or later. Up to you."

"Now's fine," he muttered.

Castiel nodded and turned, slowly walking to the stairs and up them, almost painfully aware of Dean's soft steps behind him. He stepped into the master bedroom, looking at the duffle that was placed on the floor at the end of the bed. He glanced at Dean as he stepped towards the bed, then turned towards his closet to the left of the bed. He opened it and stepped inside of it and began to loosen his tie, tugging it off and dropping it onto the table in the middle of the room.

Dean poked his head into the room, glancing around with wide eyes. "We're just gonna sleep, right?" Dean asked after a moment, sounding surprisingly nervous.

"Yes," he replied, unrolling his cuffs and unbuttoning his shirt. "If that's alright with you."

"Yep, perfect," Dean blinked at his chest, watching each inch of skin that was revealed.

Castiel barely held in a smile, and shrugged out of his button up, careful of his wings, and tossed it onto the table to join his tie. He pulled off his socks and then removed his watch, setting the items onto the table. Castiel reached down and began to unbuckle his belt, watching from the corner of his eye as Dean stepped a foot into the room and bit his lip.

He deftly pulled the belt from the loops and tossed it on top of his shirt before beginning to unbutton his pants. He pushed them off and set that over the belt, turning to Dean and raising a brow. "Is it really that interesting to watch me strip?" He asked innocently, grinning when Dean squeaked and his eyes darted around the room before he turned and practically ran back into the bedroom. He heard a shuffle then the bathroom door shut and the lock clicked into place.

Castiel chuckled to himself and shuffled his clothing around, pulling his phone from his pocket before he padded into the bedroom, closing the two doors to his closet. He sat down on the left side of the bed and yawned, covering his mouth. He turned his alarm off and plugged his phone in to charge, letting it sit in the middle of the nightstand.

Dean opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room. Castiel glanced behind himself and watched as Dean set his bag down by the nightstand and turned to look at him. He smiled and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and off, dropping it on top of his bag. He pushed his pants down to reveal that he had gone commando. Castiel swallowed and looked down between his legs before looking up again.

"I usually sleep naked," Dean said, smirking. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he replied, standing and turning. He added softly, "I do as well."

He walked around the bed and towards the bathroom, shutting the door and turning to the sink. He sighed and stepped up to the toilet, quickly peeing and washing his hands with soap before reaching for his toothbrush. He paused when he saw a green brush beside his red one, looking just like it belonged there. Castiel pulled his red brush from the steel toothbrush holder and squeezed a pea sized amount of toothpaste onto the bristles.

He watched the green brush the whole time he brushed his mouth, as if waiting for it to do something suspicious. It didn't. Obviously. He rinsed his brush, placing it back beside Dean's, then cleaned the outside of his mouth and gargled with water to get rid of the excess toothpaste. Castiel wiped his mouth and hands and turned the light off in the bathroom, opening the door and closing it fully.

Dean had turned the covers down and sat under the sheets on the right side of the bed, leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed. He opened them when Castiel approached the bed though, and smiled. Castiel returned it and pushed his boxers down his legs, carelessly kicking them to the side. He felt Dean's eyes on him as he slid under the sheets, but didn't pay too much attention to it. He turned his head and looked up at Dean, head resting on his pillow and wings pressed to the bed underneath his body.

"Goodnight, Dean," he said, watching Dean frown.

"Night, Castiel," he muttered in reply, reaching over and turning the lamp off on the nightstand, then sliding down the bed and laying on his side, facing Castiel.

Castiel turned and reached for his light, turning it off as well then rolling over to face Dean in the dark. He stretched his right wing down over the side of the bed, and twitched the other towards Dean, brushing it over his arm hesitantly.

Dean made a noise then slid closer, face nuzzling into his neck and wings pressing against his body. Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, wrapping his left wing around Dean's body and holding him tightly.

* * *

**Friday**

Castiel yawned and stretched, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. He turned and looked at his side, smiling sleepily at Dean's sleeping face. He reached out and brushed his hand through his hair, huffing softly as he squirmed and whined in his sleep, turning and brushing his nose against his palm. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then slid out of the bed and picked up his boxers from the floor. He shook his wings out as he padded into the bathroom and flicked the light on, shutting the door before tossing the boxers into the hamper.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth, smiling at the green brush still sitting in the holder. Castiel dropped his back into the holder then grabbed his robe from the back of the door and tugged it on. He offed the light and stepped out of the room, glancing at Dean before turning and walking out the door. He went into the kitchen and turned the coffee machine on, then grabbed the items for a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast.

By the time he finished making and plating it, Dean stumbled into the room looking completely ruffled with his feathers turned in every direction and hair sticking up at odd angles. Castiel's wings and hair probably looked worse, if he remembered how he looked in the mirror this morning correctly anyways. He waved at Castiel as he plopped down in the middle chair at the island, slumping against the back and yawning, hand slapping down over his mouth.

"Good morning, Dean," he said, picking up his coffee mug and sipping from it casually. Dean glared at him, and then his mug, then turned and looked around. His eyes locked on the coffee machine and he stood, walking over and staring at it.

"Got any mugs?" Dean asked, looking at the cupboards.

Castiel huffed and opened the one above the coffee maker, pulling out a plain white mug and filling it with coffee before handing it to Dean. He smiled thankfully at him and swallowed down half of it with a grimace. He refilled it and added a little coffee creamer and sugar before looking around for a spoon.

Castiel opened the drawer to the left of the sink and pulled out a teaspoon, handing it to Dean who took it with a sheepish smile and mixed his coffee. "Come on," he said, gesturing to the table. "I made breakfast."

"Thank you," Dean said, padding back to the table and plopping down in his earlier seat.

Castiel joined him at the table, sipping his coffee and watching as Dean picked up his fork and started shoveling egg into his mouth. He smiled with his lips closed and set his mug down, picking up his own fork and beginning to eat.

They finished quickly and Castiel cleared their plates, setting them in the sink for the moment. He refilled their mugs, adding coffee creamer and sugar for them both. Dean slouched in his chair with a content smile, back arched over the back, wings and head hanging. He sat up the moment Castiel placed the mug in front of him though, and muttered his thanks as he picked it up.

"What do you want to do today, Dean?" Castiel asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

Dean turned to him, blinking at his face then glancing down then back up. He set his mug down and stood, pushing the chair back to make room. He grinned at Castiel, stepping into his personal space and placing his hands on his chest, hands grabbing his robe. Dean licked his lips and reached one hand out, taking his coffee cup and setting it on the table.

"Thank you for breakfast," he said quietly, dropping to his knees and pushing his robe open.

"Dean-" he cut himself off when Dean's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue licking over the head. He groaned and slid down in his chair, slipping one hand into Dean's hair. His cock eagerly hardened as Dean wrapped his hand around him and started stroking him slowly, mouth sucking hard over the tip. "Fuck-"

Dean chuckled around him and slid more of his cock into his mouth, his other hand coming up and gently fondling his balls. Castiel bit his lip and forced his hips to stay still, hand twitching in Dean's hair. Dean's mouth was extra hot from the coffee, and it made the feel of this even more delicious.

"Dean- You-"

Dean looked up and locked eyes with him, a mischievous sparkle appearing in his green gaze. He grabbed Castiel's hips with both hands and moved down his cock, his throat swallowing thickly around him as he took his entire length into his mouth.

Castiel moaned, lips parting and mouth drying itself up. Dean pulled all the way back to the head then swallowed him down to the base once more. He continued that for a long, painfully slow, while; making sure to swallow and suck hard around him.

"Christ-" Castiel hissed, panting softly and rocking his hips up in time with Dean. He groaned, Dean licking the underside of his cock teasingly. He pulled lightly on Dean's hair as he felt his knot swell. "Dean- I'm..."

Dean's hand slid from his hip to his balls, massaging as he sucked hard on his cock. _Fuck,_ he thought, arching his back and bucking his hips sharply as he came. He cried out softly, cock twitching inside of Dean's mouth as he spilled himself down the boy's throat.

Dean wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing gently and teasing out little spurts of semen. He removed his hand, and pulled his lips back to the head of Castiel's cock, sucking and swallowing down his come as he did.

Castiel made a frustrated noise, his knot slowly going down as he panted there, staring at the ceiling. "God, Dean," he muttered, lifting his head and looking Dean at him. He stopped coming much sooner than he would have had his knot caught, but Dean wasn't in the mood for that. Dean pulled back and stopped, shaking his legs and licking his lips.

"Thanks for dessert," he said, winking and wiping some drool away with the back of his hand.

Castiel groaned and tilted his head back again, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"So," Dean said, humming.

"What?" he asked, reluctantly pushing himself up and closing his robe.

Dean smirked. "Wanna go make out on the couch?"

They did end up making out on the couch, so much, in fact, that they missed lunch and nearly missed dinner, and ended up with bitten, swollen lips and painful boners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, unread - the usual shit. Enjoy~ <3

**Saturday**

Dean woke up in Castiel's arms, curled in close with their wings tucked together. He smiled and burrowed into the man, sighing softly and relaxing. He lay there for the next... fifteen? minutes, thinking about nothing and unable to go back to sleep.

Dean huffed and crawled out of Castiel's arms, kneeling on the bed and staring at the man for a second. His hair was ruffled and sticking up and his wings were spread and as messy as his hair. Dean poked his cheek, watching his face twitch with annoyance before he turned away with a grunt.

He smirked and climbed off the bed, padding into the bathroom and washing his face and brushing his teeth. He peed and washed his hands then grabbed the pajama pants he'd taken off last night and tugged them on. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, turning the coffee machine on after staring at it for a few minutes and wondering how it worked. He searched Castiel's cupboards and fridge, finding all the ingredients for pancakes.

He mixed the batter and found a pan to cook the pancakes on. He poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for them to cook, rocking on his heels and sipping it. Dean set the mug down and flipped the pancakes, wondering if he should even bother adding some chocolate chips to a few of them.

"Jesus Christ!" He jumped when two arms wrapped around his body, scaring the crap out of him. He spun around and glared at Castiel, jaw clenched as he whacked the man's head. "You asshole!"

"Aw," Castiel laughed and reached up, rubbing the side of his head. "I'm sorry, baby." He pecked him on the lips, bumping their noses together. Dean kissed him back, eyes closing as he leaned into him. Fucker was so unfairly good at kissing, it wasn't fair. Castiel pulled back and kissed over his jaw, then down his neck, scruff rubbing roughly over his sensitive skin. Dean shuddered and bit his lip, hands grabbing at Castiel's robe.

Castiel let go of him and shifted his hands behind him, scraping the pan with the spatula and setting them in the plate Dean had put beside the stove. "Did you just move the pancakes?" Dean muttered, laughing as he nodded against his neck. "Thanks."

"Go sit," Castiel said, stepping back. "I'll finish."

"Okay," Dean shrugged and grabbed his mug, heading over to the table and setting it down. He went to one of the cupboards and grabbed two plates, setting them on the table along with two forks. He hunted for the bottle of syrup and butter and placed them there as well.

"Do you want chocolate chips?" Castiel asked, flipping a pancake and glancing at him from over his shoulder.

"Nah," Dean sat down and picked up his mug, sipping from it. "I'm good."

He watched Castiel quickly cook the rest of the pancakes, making four for each of them, along with one extra that Dean would probably steal. He turned the stove off and moved the pan away to a cooler burner, picking up the plate with pancakes and setting it beside the syrup and butter. "Eat," he said, turning and going to the coffee machine to grab a mug.

Dean shrugged and took four of the pancakes, drowning them in syrup and butter before cutting them with the side of the fork and eating. Castiel sat beside him with his cup and a butter knife. Fancy fuck. Dean watched as he neatly cut up his pancakes before setting down his knife and beginning to eat. 

Dean rolled his eyes and finished eating his pancakes, stealing the last one from the plate when he was done and eating that too. He looked at Castiel as he chewed the last bite, raising a brow. "What?" He asked, swallowing.

"I have to do something today," Castiel said, sounding displeased. "I'll only be a couple hours."

"Sure," Dean frowned. "Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No. Stay. Watch TV, read a book - I have many," Castiel stood and collected their plates and finished his coffee was he headed to the sink and quickly washed them, setting them on the rack beside the sink. He dried his hands and kissed Dean on the cheek as he left the room, heading back upstairs.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, staring around the kitchen. Maybe he could nap. A nap sounded good. He stood and finished his coffee, washing the mug and setting it to dry with the rest of the dishes. He headed upstairs, entering the bedroom and listening to the shower for a second. 

He shoved his pants off and crawled onto the bed, spreading his legs and arms, head laying on a pillow. Dean slowly spread his wings, letting them hang over the edge of the bed. He hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool sheets over his skin.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Castiel stepped out of the bathroom and walked past him dripping wet with a towel low on his hips. Fucker. Dean bit his lip and watched a drop of water slid down his chest and hit the towel. Fuckkk. Castiel flashed him a smile and opened his closet, disappearing inside. Dean groaned and closed his eyes, feeling his cock swell as he thought about licking those drops of water from Castiel's body.

He opened his eyes again as he heard the closet close and felt his eyes widen as he took in the sharp suit Castiel had put on. Charcoal black with a matching waistcoat, dark purple tie and a matching handkerchief in his left breast pocket. Now his cock really hardened as he imagined Castiel fucking him in that suit, Dean a needy and begging mess and Castiel all calm and collected as he denied him his pleasure.

"Fuck," he cursed, twitching his wings as slick leaked from his ass. He flushed when Castiel's nostrils flared and he growled, stalking towards him.

"You smell amazing," he said, walking to the end of the bed and crawling between Dean's still spread legs. He grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him down the bed slightly, hands drifting to his ass cheeks. He squeezed them gently then pulled them apart with a small moan.

"Ah!" Dean tensed at the firm, warm tongue that licked at his hole, rocking his hips back eagerly. "Oh fuck."

Castiel licked him a few times before letting go and crawling off the bed. Dean growled and sat up, turning around and glaring at Castiel as he licked his lips and eyed Dean with a hungry gaze. "I have to go," he said, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "When I get back, I'm going to tie you to this bed and spank you until you come." He stepped forward, reaching for Dean and pulling him down to the edge of the bed. He wiggled his fingers into one of Dean's feathers and stroked them lightly, while leaning forward for a kiss.

"Okay, sir," Dean muttered, rubbing his cock against Castiel's suit. He moaned softly at the feel, shuddering as more slick leaked out and down his leg.

"Good boy," he whispered, nails scratching over Dean's body. He held his breath as Castiel stepped back and adjusted himself through his pants, a small frown on his face. "I will be back as soon as possible."

Dean smirked, and said, "Hurry, please." He grasped his cock in his hand and gave it a slow stroke, tilting his head back with a half-fake and half-real loud moan of delight. Castiel growled again and spun on his heel, marching from the room. "Please, sir!" Dean called after him, making sure to sound as desperate as possible.

"You're going to wish I never come back!" Castiel shouted at him, sounding all kinds of frustrated.

"Never!"

"We'll see," Castiel said darkly, the door slamming shut after him. Dean laughed and fell back on the bed, sighing and stretching his wings out happily. He was so fucked when Castiel came home and he couldn't wait.

* * *

 Castiel came home a little less than two hours later, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door shut as he tugged at his tie. He looked a mix of furious and aroused, his wings shaking with both feelings, and it was really amusing. Dean smiled innocently at him, still naked and laid out on the bed, only propped up against the headboard and holding his phone in hand now.

"Something wrong, Mr. Novak?" He asked, biting his lip sweetly and letting his eyes rake over Castiel's suit clad body. God, he looked so good; it wasn't fair. Dean's cock twitched, and he clenched his ass.

"Oh, Dean," Castiel said, smiling. "Dean, Dean, Dean."

"What?" He frowned and set his phone on the nightstand, moving to his knees and resting back on his feet. Castiel shrugged his blazer off and dropped it to the floor, his waistcoat quickly following. Next came his tie and after that, his button up. He removed his belt and dropped it to the floor with a hard clang, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Get on your stomach, legs spread and hands together and above your head," he ordered, moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

Dean swallowed and obeyed, feeling a little nervous as he lay on his stomach and spread his legs as much as he dared. He slid his hands up and under the pillows, resting his head on the one his arms were under. Castiel placed a gentle hand on his calf, making him jump slightly.

"Are you really okay if I tie you up?" He asked carefully, sounding worried and serious.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged and looked behind himself, noting the way his own wings trembled. "I've never down it before, but yeah."

"Okay," Castiel nodded. "Tell me if you want me to untie you."

Dean nodded at him and watched as he reached under the bed and pulled up a pair of thin leather straps with weird little buckle cuffs attached to them. He frowned and looked around, wondering where the hell that had come from.

"Under the bed restraint system," Castiel supplied. "One I had specifically made for me."

"Shit," Dean said, watching him attach one of the cuffs to his left ankle, then his right. He tugged at his feet and frowned. He pulled harder and suddenly realized it wasn't weak, it was actually pretty strong. "Well fuck. You kinky bastard."

Castiel laughed and winked at him as he crawled up the bed to sit on his right side. "Thank you." He reached under the pillows and suddenly pulled out another cuff, reaching across Dean's upper body to the other side of the bed and doing the same. He attached the cuff on Dean's left side to his right wrist, and the one on his right to his left wrist. He couldn't really move his hands, and it was worse than if he was cuffed normally; maybe, he didn't know. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Dean snorted. "This is a little weird though."

"Do you not like it?"

"I do but... eh," Dean shrugged and gave Castiel a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I like it."

Castiel nodded and took on of the pillows. "Lift your hips," he said, sliding the pillow underneath Dean once he'd lifted them. He adjusted Dean's cock so it lay between the pillow and his lower abdomen instead of between his thighs. He adjusted another pillow for Dean to lay his head on then ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to spank you, Dean. And I'm not going to stop until you come, or say you can't take anymore. Are we clear on this?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Dean said, winking at him. Castiel frowned, shaking his head with a sigh. "Aw, come on. Yes, we're clear, okay?"

He kissed his cheek then moved to Dean's left side, rubbing his ass with his right hand. He adjusted Dean's wing so it lay partly on his legs, his free hand stroking the feathers gently. "Ready?" Dean nodded, relaxing into the bed and breathing deeply. Castiel's hand pulled away from his ass and he waited a few beats, frowning as the smack to his ass didn't come. Just as he was about to question it, Castiel's hand descended on his left ass cheek with a sharp smack and forced his hips harder into the pillow.

Dean let out a surprised moan, cock pulsing. "Fuck," he whispered, shifting his hips and tugging at his wrist binds. Another hit landed on his right cheek, followed by one to the middle of his ass. He moaned softly, rocking his hips into the pillow desperately. A steady stream of hits landed over his unprotected his, and he felt his wings flap lightly on the bed, desperate to move and thrash but he didn't want to hurt Castiel accidentally. He sobbed, rocking into the pillow as he felt his orgasm come closer and closer with each twitch of his hips and slap to his ass.

Castiel buried his hand deep in his feathers, rubbing the sensitive ridges firmly. Dean cried out, arching and squirming away as best he could; it wasn't far at all. He whined softly and felt a few tears slip down his face. He buried his face in the pillow, pulling at his bound wrists and moaning. Castiel stopped spanking him, gently rubbing over his pulsing ass and soothing the sting. He breathed out heavily and slumped into the sheets, biting his lip and turning his face so he could see Castiel from the corner of his eye.

Castiel pulled his hand away, and Dean slowly started fucking the pillow, biting his lip and blinking away small tears. Castiel's hand came down on his thigh, forcing a shocked little moan from him. He shuddered and fucked the pillow harder, panting. God, he was close. Dean locked eyes with Castiel and gulped at the tints of red in his eyes. He wanted to reach for him, to grab his hand or hold onto his slacks. Something. But he had nothing but himself and the useless sheets to ground him.

He choked on a moan and a cry, feeling himself shake as tears blurred his vision again. "Cas," he whimpered, forcing his hips to keep moving. Castiel shifted and pulled his hand from his feathers, placing it on his back, between where his wings met his back. He pressed hard into his spine and at the same time, delivered a sharp hit between his legs, palm slapped on his lower ass and fingers hitting his perineum.

Dean cried out loudly and came over the edge of the pillow and the sheets, his stomach and his cock getting just as messy. He shook dangerously, wings thrashing slightly and limbs pulling at the cuffs. He felt tears slip down his cheeks and slumped down when his orgasm calmed. Castiel gently rubbing his ass and slid between his legs, wings coming down and pressing his to the mattress. Dean purred and arched his back, pushing his own wings back against Castiel's.

"That was beautiful, sweetie," Castiel said, pressing little kisses to his aching ass. "You did such a good job. Took that so well."

Dean mewled, squirming beneath his lips. Castiel sat back, his wings going with him and forcing a small sound of despair from Dean. Castiel hummed behind him and both his hands slapped down on Dean's ass, forcing a wail from him and making him jerk his hips. Castiel laughed softly and spread his cheeks apart, his tongue licking a long stripe over his wet hole. Dean groaned and pressed back, cock twitching as he hardened again to the feel of Castiel's tongue licking at his rim.

"Sir," he whispered, closing his eyes. Castiel's finger pushed against his hole, slipping into his wet ass easily. He shifted and groaned, biting his lip hard as another pressed against his hole right after. It kind of hurt, but he liked it; God, he liked it so much. "Please. Plea- fuck-" Castiel pushed his finger in to join the first, tongue flicking over his rim and soothing the burn that appeared. "Fuck- fuck me. Just fuck me."

"Want me to fuck you, boy?"

"Yes! I just said that, you dick!"

"Aw. You want me to fuck you but you're not even being nice. I don't think I should," Castiel pulled his fingers from his ass, sliding off the bed. Dean opened his eyes and glared back at him, lip lifting up angrily.

"You fucking asshole," he said. "Just fuck me."

"No," Castiel blinked and leaned forward, smacking his ass just hard enough to remind him of the ache in his cheeks. Even if that hadn't been a punishment, it still hurt like hell, and if Castiel did unleash another spanking on him, this next one would be a punishment and Dean did not do punishments. "Now ask nicely and I'll consider fucking you."

Dean huffed. "Please-"

"And make it convincing. If I'm not convinced then I'll just jerk off on your wings and leave you to lay here for a few hours."

Dean moaned at the thought, flapping his wings lightly. "Please, fuck me, sir," he whimpered, lifting his ass as much as he could in his binds. "Pretty please, mister Novak. I'll be good, sir. I swear."

"Huh," Castiel laughed and started unbuttoning his pants, shoving them and his boxers down his legs and kicking them away. "I actually liked that."

"Good, now get on the fucking bed and fuck me," Dean snapped, narrowing his eyes as Castiel rolled his and smiled at him affectionately.

He leaned over Dean, the tip of his cock pressing against his hole and pushing forward lightly, just enough to tease but not even enough to enter him. Dean squirmed and pressed back, groaning as he moved with him. Castiel pressed his wings down on Dean's, ruffling their feathers and making them mesh together. Dean whined and slumped on the sheets, tugging uselessly at the cuffs as Castiel rubbed his cock over his hole tauntingly.

"Please, Mr. Novak," he said quietly, clenching his ass uselessly and wishing he could feel Castiel's cock inside of him, spearing him open and filling him until he was stuffed with his dick. "Please let me have your cock. I need it. I need you."

He felt his face burn as Castiel laughed, just a puff of air against the side of his face. Castiel's arms slid under his chest as he braced himself and slid in slowly. "My good little boy, aren't you?" he whispered, nibbling on Dean's ear. He nodded, liking both the note of possession and the praise.

"All yours, sir," he said. "Only yours."

Castiel hummed and pressed his hips against Dean's ass, cock twitching inside of Dean as he let him adjust to him. Dean clenched around him multiple times, breathing a little heavier with each passing second. He pushed back against Castiel, moaning as he slid out an inch. Castiel groaned and slid out all the way to the tip, slowly pushing back inside of him. His wings teased his feathers, rubbing gently over them. A few feathers brushed over his glands, teasing oil from them and making Dean tremble.

"Th-that feels g-good," he stammered, heart pounding in his chest. No one had ever touched his glands before.

Castiel made a noise, soft and deep, and pulled one arm from beneath Dean's body. He reached for his wing and carefully rubbed one of his glands, massaging oil out of it and spreading it over both of their feathers. Dean whined, meeting Castiel's thrusts and trying to focus on the pleasure in his wing. Castiel rubbed over his prostate, paying attention to it as he rubbed his gland.

"Fuck," Dean gasped, feeling his cock twitch as another orgasm edged closer. "Mister Novak," he mewled, bucking his hips and burying his face in the pillow, hands pulling at the cuffs. He came on the sheets again, wiggling beneath Castiel as he did, breaths ragged and uneven.

Castiel was merciless, continuing to fuck into him, aiming for his prostate each time and practically milking him. Dean tugged uselessly at the cuffs, his ass throbbing with each smack of Castiel's hips. "Please, sir," he sobbed as his cock hardened again. He couldn't come again. He couldn't. "Please. I-"

"Shh," Castiel bit his shoulder gently, sucking a mark into his skin. Dean felt his knot forming and shook his head, knowing he couldn't come before Castiel finished. He couldn't. Castiel's thrusts became harder and he pressed his fingers insistently against Dean's gland, wings pressing Dean's to the bed and stroking over his soft feathers and sensitive skin beneath.

"Nooo," Dean squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his whole body tense as immense pleasure coursed through him. "Cas!" He couldn't come, he couldn't come.

"Come on, boy," Castiel growled, knot swelling further inside of him. "Come on."

"Can't, can't, can't," Dean chanted, eyes hurting. "I can't!"

Castiel sat back, removing his hands from Dean's wing and under his body, and pulling his wings away as well. Dean cried softly, missing the feel of his wings and hands already. Castiel grabbed his hips and lifted him up, pistoning into him and slamming his prostate each time, merciless and hard and perfect. "No, can't, no," Dean panted, legs shaking. "Ple- Pleeeazzze-"

"Come on, baby," Castiel grunted, fucking in and out of him twice more before he pressed his hips forward and his knot formed completely, locking his cock in Dean's body as he came with a soft shout of pleasure.

Dean cried, tears slipping down his cheeks. He hadn't come, he hadn't... come. He curled his wings against his body, shaking as Castiel wrapped his arms and wings around him. His hands were unbuckled from the cuffs and he was lifted up so his back pressed against Castiel's chest. The man undid his ankle cuffs too and then wrapped his hands around his messy cock and balls and started stroking him.

Dean moaned and arched his back, rocking on his knot as he squeezed his balls gently. He felt his orgasm quickly approaching and jerked his hips the best he could as he orgasmed. He threw his head back, practically purring as he did, cock pulsing and aching in Castiel's gentle hand. He lifted his head and blinked down at his cock, realizing he hadn't even ejaculated a drop of come. He groaned and slumped back against Castiel, wings drooping as exhaustion suddenly took over.

"Messy, messy sheets," Castiel teased, kissing behind his ear. "Come here, sweetie." He shifted the covers back so they could slip under, and thankfully, nothing had leaked through the comforter so it was warm and dry under the sheets. Castiel wrapped his wings around Dean, pressing kisses to the side of his neck. "You're a good boy, Dean."

"Nu-uh," Dean clenched around Castiel as he twitched his hips, coming deeply inside of him. He yawned slightly, eyes closing slowly. "Bad."

"No. Good. So very good," he whispered. "Thank you."

"Mgngsh," Dean licked his lips and sighed, falling asleep within a few moments.

* * *

Dean slept majority of the day, getting up to shower after a while and eat the burger Castiel had made. And after that, he waited long enough for Castiel to change the sheets before crawling into bed and falling asleep once more. Don't blame him! It had been an eventful day.

* * *

**Sunday**

Dean woke up curled up in bed, alone. He sat up and looked around, head immediately pounding and eyes hurting from the sun that filtered in through the window. He winced and turned away, crawling to the edge of the bed and padding into the bathroom. He peed and washed his face, rubbing his temples tiredly. Dean brushed then stole Castiel's robe from the back of the bathroom door, tugging it on and heading downstairs.

He found Castiel sitting in the family room, laying on his side with his head on a pillow and watching television. The man looked up as he entered and smiled, pushing himself up slightly. "Sleep well?" He asked teasingly, though he sounded a little worried too.

"Mhmm," Dean walked over to him and lay beside him, burying his face in the man's chest and relaxing. Castiel wrapped his wings around him, relaxing back into the couch. "Head hurts."

"Would you like something for that?"

"Nu-uh," Dean yawned, blinking at Castiel's dark blue t-shirt. Castiel pressed his lips to his forehead in a quick kiss, his hand reaching up and gently rubbing his temples. Dean took his hand and directed it to the right place, sighing as he pressed and moved his fingers in circular motions. "I wef ew."

"What?" Castiel laughed, pulling back with a genuinely confused expression.

Dean swallowed and buried his face in his neck, face burning. He hadn't meant to say it, and he thanked God that Castiel's hadn't understood his muffled words. He seriously couldn't believe he just said that. Or thought it.

"Hmm. What do you want to do today?" Castiel asked, his free hand tenderly stroking Dean's feathers, it was calming.

"Stay here and do nothing," Dean muttered, swallowing thickly.

"Sounds like a good idea," Castiel said thoughtfully. He reached over the back of the couch and pulled the solid black blanket down, opening it and spreading it over their bodies, wrapping them both in the warmth of the blanket. "I still have uncooked burger patties in the fridge. You want those today?"

"Mhmm," Dean nodded too, yawning but not feeling tired. He bit his lip and looked up, staring at Castiel's face as he watched the television. He decided to try once more, even if he couldn't hear him.

_I love you._

* * *

**Monday**

Monday rolled around quickly. Well, it wasn't surprising considering all they did yesterday was lay on the couch and only get up to pee or get a glass of water or food. It had been cozy and nice and Dean had loved every second of it. And that was the scary part. He shouldn't love it as much as he did. He couldn't. Castiel probably only considered this a sex thing, something he could have fun with until he got tired of Dean, just like the rest of them did.

He felt lost, and sad. He didn't want to leave Castiel tonight, didn't want to have to head back to his house, sit through dinner with his parents and brother, and then head to his room to curl up under his sheets alone and cold. He wanted to stay right here and have dinner with Castiel and then walk upstairs and curl up in his arms and fall asleep.

It didn't help that Castiel was a little closed off today, choosing to remain at a distance instead of wrapping himself around Dean every second he got. It hurt. It did. But Dean figured he'd had his fun and was done. It was currently the time he got tired of Dean and left, choosing to push him away slowly so he didn't feel  _too_ bad.

Dean slumped in his corner of the couch, curling the blanket tighter around him as he stared at Castiel where he sat on the other side of the couch, his gaze locked on his chest. He wanted to crawl over and burrow himself in the man's arms, but he wasn't even acknowledging him. Maybe he'd done something wrong. He didn't know what though.

"Dean."

"Huh? Yeah?" Dean lifted his eyes and blinked, confused.

"You okay?" Castiel frowned, eyeing him weirdly.

"Yep," Dean nodded, looking down at his hands. "Fine."

Castiel hesitated then reached forward, grabbing Dean's hands and pulling him towards his body. Dean went willingly, covering his back and legs with the blanket as he snuggled into Castiel's chest. "I don't want you to leave," Castiel said, hesitant. "I want you to stay."

 _I love you._ "I have to."

"I know."

 _I really love you._ "Two hours."

"I know," Castiel slid his hand into Dean's hair, rubbing his scalp gently.

 _I said I love you, asshole._ "I don't wanna go."

"I know."

Dean tensed and swallowed, closing his eyes tightly and muttering his next words. "I love you."

Castiel chuckled and forced his head up, pecking him lightly on the tip of his nose. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV again because I accidentally did Castiel's POV for the last chapter. Sorry. ):
> 
> Also my late Valentine's day chapter. Lmfao. Tell me if you catch the _My Bloody Valentine_ reference!
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me. Enjoy <3

A few more weeks passed, January flying by. Dean's seventeenth birthday passed with nothing but a kiss from his mom, a pat on the back from his dad and a poorly wrapped amulet from Sammy that he cherished. Exams came and went, and the new semester began. Their relationship didn't change much besides the new lack of sex, but they did have a few stolen kisses and orgasms in Castiel's classroom. Except each and every time Dean would whisper a profession of love, Castiel would smile and kiss his nose, whispering a breathy little  _'I know'_ to him.

The first couple weeks of February were sunny and warm, bringing with them a warm wind that promised a good spring and an even better summer. Dean rubbed his eyes as he walked into the school, annoyed that he was still here and forced to come. He couldn't wait until the guidance office was finally free of the snotty grade nine's that wanted to change their classes, then he could finally get the proper documents, fill them out and get the fuck out of school.

He paused and slowed, looking around the school with confusion. Everywhere he looked was a heart, a bright red shirt, a box of chocolates and flowers. _Since when did this school celebrate stupid f_ _ucking Valentine's day so religiously?_ he thought, stepping to the side as a squealing group of girls rushed past him.

Someone said his name, but he couldn't tell who. Then everyone turned to look at him and immediately began whispering, eyes wide and laughing and curious. He shuddered and forced his way through the crowd of sappy assholes, tucking his wings in close and shielding them from the touches of everyone. The whispers followed him all the way down to Castiel's classroom. He poked his head into the room and smiled, relaxing. He stepped inside and shut the door, walking over to the man's desk and dropping into his lap.

Castiel blinked and sat back, hands going to the hip and thigh that was farther from his stomach. Dean threw one arm over Castiel's shoulders and looked down at his clothes, struggling to contain a smile as he saw the colors. Black blazer and slacks, black pinstriped white shirt and a deep, dark red bowtie. It was adorable too. Dean poked it, rubbing the silky fabric between his thumb and index.

"You look cute," he commented, lifting his eyes and staring at Castiel's stubble coated jaw. Castiel wrapped his wings around him, pulling him in closer.

"Thank you," Castiel said, hand sliding up the side of Dean's plaid shirt, firmly gripping his side. He captured Dean's lips in a kiss, making him sigh softly. Dean pressed his hand to Castiel's chest, pulling back and dropping his head to the man's shoulder.

"What class do you have today?"

"The grade eleven's that failed last semester."

"So basically the same students in my class from last term but a different time slot?" Dean snorted.

"Except a few."

"Thank you for giving me that extra work by the way. Seriously, thank God I don't have to see Gordon's ugly mug everyday anymore," Dean muttered, eyes closing.

"You act like you were here everyday," Castiel huffed, thumb making little circles on his hip.

"Shut up."

"No."

The warning bell rang sharply, making them both jump a little in surprise. Dean sat up and sighed, looking around the empty classroom with a pout. "You could always just pretend to not be here and let them stand outside for twenty minutes, or until they give up and leave," Dean said, grinning. "Maybe we can have sex too."

"Ha, ha," Castiel kissed his cheek lightly, reaching around him and clicking some things on his laptop. "The door is unlocked anyways."

As he said this, said door opened and students began marching inside. Fuck. Dean tensed and watched as they looked at them and then away, trying to hide smiles. Okay, that was weird. Shouldn't they be complaining about how he's on Castiel's lap, with his wings around him?

Or... shouldn't Castiel be panicking about the fact Dean was on his lap and the students were watching them with wide eyes and poorly hidden smiles?

Dean looked at Castiel, finding a small grin on his face as he watched him. "I'm confused," he finally said.

"I talked to Mr. Enoch this morning," Castiel said, pursing his lips then licking them. "Considering you're no longer my student, you're allowed to be in a relationship with me."

"What?" Dean narrowed his eyes, glancing between Castiel and the students.

"A student overheard us this morning and decided it was alright to spread this information around the school," Castiel continued, looking down at Dean's thighs. "I was going to tell you."

"Yeah, sure," Dean looked at the door as Gordon stepped through it with his friends behind him. He sneered at Dean, looking thoroughly disgusted as he looked between Castiel and him. Dean smirked at him, rolling his eyes.

"Are you mad?" Castiel asked softly, making sure the rest of the class couldn't hear.

"Not really. I just wish you talked to me before," Dean said, turning to look at him. The second bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and Dean reluctantly pushed himself off of Castiel and straightened. "I got class. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Okay," Castiel frowned, eyes flashing with nerves and worry. He smiled and poked the man in the ribs, watching him narrow his eyes.

"See ya," Dean turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. He leaned against it, watching the last of the students disappear in their classrooms.

"Okay, class. I need your help-" Castiel was saying. Dean ignored him and pushed himself away from the door, heading down the hall then up the stairs and into one of the English rooms. He dropped down in his seat, kicking his feet up on a chair beside himself. The teacher glared at him but didn't say anything, not like he'd listen anyways.

* * *

Dean walked into Castiel's classroom, faltering when he saw all the red hearts with black scribbles on them. He looked at the flowers and tiny boxes of heart shaped chocolates planted everywhere, feeling a mix of horror and amusement and affection. Castiel sat at his desk, holding a small brown bear with a heart attached to his little paws, the words  _'I <3 U' _written on it in a curved white script.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked, dropping his bag onto the floor beside Castiel's desk and briefcase. The man swallowed, wings shaking a little, and stood, holding out the bear. Dean took it, rubbing the soft fur and staring into the bear's eyes. "Cas?" He lifted his eyes.

"I know it probably hurt you when I never replied to your numerous confessions, and I'm sorry for that," Castiel said, looking down at his feet. "I, uh... I don't think I was really sure about this until this morning. I love you, Dean. I love you very much, and-"

"Cas," he muttered, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. "Asshole."

"Assbutt," Castiel replied, making him laugh because that was the best worst insult he had ever heard.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel pulled back and reached for the bear, holding it with one hand around it's middle and grabbing the heart with the other hand. Dean frowned and watched him turn it so it could reveal the other side.

In a rough black script, it said the words, ' _Be Mine 4 Ever?'_

"Fucking dork," Dean smiled, touching the sloppy letters and number.

"Will you?"

Dean bit his lip and snatched Castiel's keys from the desk, walking to the door and finding the correct key, sticking it in the handle and turning it. He made sure it was locked on the outside before shutting the door. He walked back to Castiel's desk and tossed the keys on it, smirking at Castiel before turning around. He undid his belt and button, pushing down his zipper before his lowered his pants to his ankles.

Castiel burst out laughing, and he shifted nervously on his feet, fluttering his wings and wondering if he was laughing at the panties or the fact he was wearing them. "Oh, baby," Castiel wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, pressing the bear to Dean's stomach. "Always mine."

Castiel pulled him back, setting the bear on the desk and plopping down on his chair. Dean kicked off his boots and removed his pants the rest of the way, using his foot to shove them to the side. He straddled Castiel's thighs, leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

Dean moaned as Castiel's right hand slapped down on his left ass cheek, grabbing the flesh and squeezing over the letters Y and O. His other hand did the same to Dean's other cheek, gripping over the letters R and S; his fingers meeting in the middle on the letter U.

"Love you," he muttered.

This time, when Castiel chuckled and tilted his head back, pecking him lightly on the tip of his nose, he murmured, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically an epilogue but not an official one. Unbetaed but enjoy! <3
> 
> I also have a [Tumblr](http://setaeru.tumblr.com/), if anyone wants to message me. :*

Castiel hummed, tilting his head to the right and smiling sadistically at Dean. His boy bit his lip, staring him in the eye for several long seconds before lowering his eyes to the floor, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of red.

Castiel slipped his hand into the handle of the leash, twisted it in his hand, tugging lightly on the heavy length of chain. Dean twitched but didn't move more than half an inch forward.

Castiel lifted his leg, placing it over his other in a crossed position. He twisted his sock clad foot around, watching Dean's gaze dart to it before looking back at the ground. His boy swallowed, loud in the silence of the room, and then turned a deeper shade of red when he realized the sound had basically echoed. Castiel sucked his cheeks in lightly and tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, slowly removing it as he took in Dean's body.

He was beautiful.

His fluffy brown hair, his sharp little green eyes, his straight little nose, and his plump red lips. He had broad shoulders, but they also slumped just enough for him to not seem as stiff as a board.

His wings were the same color as his hair, ranging in shades of light brown. They weren't as huge as a tops would be, but they were quite large for his status. They arched up high, aligning with the tips of the hairs on the top of his head that stood up, and going all the way down the the backs of his knees; right now, they lay on the floor, messy and slumped. It-

"Sir?" Castiel blinked, pausing in his assessment of Dean's sweet little body and looking his boy in the eye.

"What?" He frowned.

"My knees hurt, sir," Dean said, lips twitching up just a touch before he pressed them together to hide his smile. Castiel narrowed his eyes, making a soft noise in the back of his throat.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said, voice sounding a little higher than usual.

"Good," Castiel said. "Let them hurt. You'll be on your knees a lot; get used to it."

"But sir-"

"I never said you could speak in the first place, boy," Castiel said. "Don't make me angry."

Dean lifted his eyes, tears appearing in his eyes as he frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, once, twice, then shut it and dropped his chin to his chest. Castiel smiled, knowing that majority of that was just an act to get him to soften up, too bad he wasn't in the mood for Dean's silly little games.

"You belong to me, Dean," Castiel said slowly. "You're all mine." He felt thoughtful, and he wondered if he should shower his boy with praise, or give him a long and hard spanking.

"Yes, sir," Dean said, sounding small and touched. He tensed then, remembering what Castiel had said not even two minutes ago.

"It's such a shame you have so much trouble obeying me, sweetheart."

He stood, tugging lightly on the chain leash and watching his boy's black collar shift. He smiled when Dean shifted nervously, hands clenching into fists over his knees. "Don't worry, though," he stepped forward and crouched before Dean. Castiel reached his free hand out and cupped Dean's jaw gently, lifting his head and locking eyes with him. "We have plenty of time to remedy that, my love," he whispered darkly.

Dean swallowed again, looking genuinely nervous. "I-" he winced, dropping his eyes to Castiel's bare chest, then his jean clad legs.

"Look at me," Castiel blinked, watching Dean shake his head. "Now." He shook his head again. Castiel breathed slowly, scenting Dean. His scent was a mix of embarrassment and sadness. "Dean."

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, finally lifting his gaze and revealing his wet eyes. "I can't even obey a simple order." He was still aware that he was continuously disobeying Castiel, but he sounded as if he had to get it out.

"It's alright, darling," Castiel leaned forward and kissed his left cheek, feeling a tear touch his upper lip not even a moment later. He pulled back a little and stuck his tongue out, licking the tear track to his lower lashes. He whispered softly against Dean's cheek, "You chose to give up your freedom to me, and I agreed to take care of you. So I will, my sweet; I'll take care of you and train you to be my perfect little boy."

Dean's face turned red as he pulled back, and he smiled slightly. Dean nodded at him, licking his lips. Castiel stood and stepped back, returning to his seat on the couch.

"Come sit between my legs," he said, spreading them. Dean crawled forward obediently, stopping once his knees touched the edge of the couch. "Take my cock out."

Dean lifted his cuff wrapped wrists, his hands grabbing at Castiel's belt and undoing it. He removed it from the belt loops, folding it into a circle and setting it on the cushion beside Castiel. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down and tugging them lower. He pulled his boxers back and gently pulled his cock out, resting the soft member on the buttons of his boxers and between the two teeth strips of the zipper.

Dean lowered his hands to rest on the couch, looking up at Castiel for his next order. He smiled, running his hand through Dean's hair tenderly. "Take my cock into your mouth. Do not suck, do not swallow. Do not make me hard, Dean."

Dean shifted on his knees and leaned forward, using his hand to hold the base of Castiel's cock as he wrapped his lips around it. He removed his hand as his lips wrapped around the base, lowering it back to join his other at the edge of the cushion Castiel sat on. "You're going to warm my cock like a good little boy. If you make me hard, I'm going to spank you; if you finish your task properly, I'll give you a nice little reward."

Dean held up his thumb in a thumb's up, looking up at Castiel and winking. He chuckled and rubbed Dean's scalp softly, setting his leash against the side of his leg. Dean lowered his hand as Castiel picked up the remote and turned the television on, switching to a cooking program just to pass the time.

He glanced down at Dean every few minutes to find his eyes closed and drool continuously leaking out of his mouth. He looked asleep, but Castiel knew he wasn't, he was just relaxing. He scratched on his scalp carefully, but Dean didn't do anything in response. Castiel smiled, pleased with the way things were going to far.

"Suck," he said.

Dean did. He pulled back slightly and sucked hard, forcing Castiel to harden in his mouth. He groaned softly and then bit his lip firmly, swallowing down the rest of his sounds as Dean licked his cock and swallowed thickly around him, jaw working as he sucked. He tilted his head back, resting it over the back of the couch, and felt his hand shake as he forced his hips to stay still. Castiel breathed deeply, trying to remain calm and failing terribly.

Dean made a noise around his cock, shocking him enough to make him buck his hips forward with a grunt. Dean chuckled around him and worked harder, tongue flicking over the nerves under his cock head. "Fuck," he gasped, closing his eyes and pulling lightly on Dean's hair.

Dean's hands slid onto his thighs then up, nails scratching lightly as his fingers went up his sides to his chest. His fingernails scratched lightly over Castiel's nipples, and his lips sucked over the tip of his cock mercilessly, tongue licking the slit.

Castiel arched his back and jerked his hips as he came, clenching his teeth together and moaning as he felt Dean swallow every drop of come. Dean dropped his hand to Castiel's thighs, squeezing lightly as he pulled back with a pop. He smirked up at him, eyes bright and teasing.

"Was that fun, mister Novak?"

He groaned and blinked twice. "Come here," he muttered, watching Dean stand and then crawl into his lap, straddling his thighs. His boy smiled widely and pecked him on the lips, brushing their noses together. "You're way too good at that, baby."

"Thank you," Dean laughed, relaxing back on his thighs.

Castiel smiled softly and reached up, carefully undoing the collar and unhooking the chain. He set them both to the side, wrapping his arms around Dean's abdomen and burying his face in his neck. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas," he whispered, laying his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Oh! And where the fuck did that freedom shit come from?"

"Sorry. Was that too much?" Castiel frowned to himself, pulling his head back so he could look at Dean.

"Nah," Dean shrugged. "I guess it was fine. But I'm never giving up my freedom."

"I don't truly want you to. I love you the way you are now."

"Train you to be my perfect little boy," Dean quoted him, snorting softly. "You're such a dork."

"You're very mean," Dean smiled against his neck and nipped it, making him shiver slightly.

They stayed silent for a few moments, before Dean spoke again. "Mom wants us over on Friday."

"We were there last Friday."

"Hey, don't tell me that. Go tell her that." Dean huffed, snuggling closer to him.

"You could have told her we were busy."

"But we aren't and I can't lie to her."

"Of course you can't," he sighed, nipping Dean's neck lightly.

"Hey!" Dean pulled back with a pout. He stared at Castiel for a moment then smirked. He reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking him quickly until he hardened. Then he hopped off of him, striding from the room as he called over his shoulder. "Come and get me, mister Novak."

"You little-"

Castiel growled and pushed himself to his feet, picking up his discarded belt as he did, planning on tying Dean to the bed. Dean was such an audacious little brat, but he would make sure Dean used his body for something better than delivering sharp remarks and teasing him mercilessly. 

He rolled his eyes, stalking into the bedroom to find Dean lounging on the bed, head propped up with his hand. Dean winked at him and reached down, grasping his cock and giving it a few slow strokes. Castiel snarled and pinned him to the sheets, pressing his wings down on Dean's and forcing him to keep his flat on the bed. Dean squeaked, eyes widening. 

Castiel slid down his body, wrapping his thumb and index around the base of Dean's dick. He licked the underside lightly, earning a soft moan from Dean. "I'm going to suck your cock, and you don't get to come."

"That's not fair!" Dean pouted.

"It's very fair, you little monster."

"Yours," Dean grinned, flicking the end of his wing against Castiel's.

"Mine," he agreed, wrapping his lips around Dean's cock and sucking him down.

"Fuck me," Dean breathed, arching his back and sliding his hand into Castiel's hair. His legs spread apart further, hips rocking up eagerly. "Mister Novak," he whimpered. "Suck harder, suck- oh-"

Castiel hummed softly, locking eyes with Dean, pleased to see his green eyes shiny. Yes, Dean was a little monster, but he was Castiel's little monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my loves! <3


End file.
